


Pineapple

by Clexa_Hollstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_Hollstein/pseuds/Clexa_Hollstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where its just smut and im a crap writer but im gunna continue and hopefully get beter.  </p>
<p>No but cmon Pineapple </p>
<p>Flavour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple

"Fuck" laura breathed through the kiss "mmmm" was all carmilla responded eyes closed moving like they were waltzing. When in reality it was just the two of them on carmilla's bed. The darker haired girls fingers burnt into skin under lauras shirt and even though she knew her heart didn't beat she couldn't tell if it was hers or the sweet girl curled in her lap whose heart pulsed throughout her body. What she was aware of that belonged to her was the heat she could feel twisting building and overwhelming her as the smaller girls hands pressed into her not so bigger frame, she was rocking her body against carmilla's and friction was creating those sensations it only ever did with laura shivers and heat and. It was instant and alarming the feeling of cold air rushing between their bodies as laura pushed away leaving a chasing confused and concerned carmilla in stupefied pursuit. 

"Pineapple juice?" Laura offered bending to the mini fridge and carmilla couldn't help but stare, lost until she quirked an eyebrow at the girl holding two glances of pineapple juice walking back toward her. Carmilla stood shocked and sauntered over to the girl "are you telling me," she leant in taking a glass in one hand and kissing the girls neck, she pulled back a little "that you stopped this" she pushed her lips up her neck nearing laura's jaw "to pour us some" she took a sip lapping at it like a cat "Pineapple juice?" Laura didn't answer but put her glass down holding carmilla's hips and let out a mixture of a hum and a moan, this time it was carmilla's turn to pull back "wait ..hold on.." carmilla paused and laura tried to act casual taking a gulp of the juice "what?" She asked a little to breathily to go unnoticed. "You. Why all the pineapple juice? This is the third glass and we had pineapple for breakfast and pudding" Laura's cheeks went a heated bright red "I uuuh, i um, well some of kirsch's friends were um talking and uhhhh.." "whats the matter cupcake, cat got your tounge?" Carmilla smirked moving in to kiss the side of her mouth as she talked.."they said pineapple juice makes cum taste sweet for guys, and for scientific purposes i wanted to see if it was the same for girls." Laura blurted out taking a deep breath after her long winded ramble. Carmilla quirked her eyebrow yet again "purely scientific?" She said eyebrow still raised, "well if its purely scientific" carmilla pulled laura's hips forward ,flushing their bodies together "why didn't you make yourself cum?" Carmilla tilted her head innocently teasing ,or as i recall you have had the same amount as me so why not" carmilla kissed sucking laura's pulse point and ground her hips forward "let me tell you?". "Well maybe a little scientific and not so much just any girl, and i want my research to be accurate" laura said more confidently kissing the dark haired girl back "and," she paused "i wanna make you cum again" carmilla purred lost in those words and laura pushed her against the door. Kissing her where carmilla had just moments ago, "i want to taste you" she husked carmilla writhing against her "i want to feel you" laura kissed carmilla's collarbone slowly pulling the zipper and hooking her thumbs in her belt loops "and i wanna eat you" she said pulling her trousers to her thighs and rubbing a hand over carmilla's wet centre "out" carmilla ground into lauras hand trying to get friction while laura sunk to her knees "you know cupcake, you literally begged me not to eat you before" carmilla was turned on laura dominating was rare but she didn't want to admit how much power laura held just being this close but she also couldn't admit it to herself, carmilla moaned destroying the stoic expression she forced herself to wear and bit into her lip as her fangs began to protrude "not now" she plead to herself. She could literally smell the sugar racing around laura's body and god how she wanted to taste her, in more ways than one. 

Red! red! red!

 

 

Tbc


End file.
